Muffins
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: Sasuke has a new hobby and for once, it dosn't involve the death of his brother. sasusaku


He hadn't meant for her to take it as a kind gesture. She was just the closest person that he could dump them on. They were definitely not supposed to be a gift. He had been hoping to shove them in her hands and walk away. However, as anything to do with Sakura, nothing was going to go to plan. Now, he stood in her doorway trying not to feel pleased with the fact that she was close to tears from pure joy. Even now she was still squealing her thanks.

"Sasuke! I cannot believe you baked _me _muffins!"

"I didn't bake _you_ muffins. I baked muffins and didn't want them." She raised one eyebrow at him. He refused to think it was cute.

"Then why did you bake them?"

"Because I enjoy baking."

"But you don't eat your baking?"

"No." She looked momentarily lost for words and he really should have used this as an opportunity to leave. Of course, he didn't stay because he _liked _being with her. He hated her and her annoyingly adorable ways

"Why don't you eat it?"

"Because I don't like sweet things."

"Oh...Sorry." He didn't know why he suddenly cared so much about what she was saying.

"Why?"

"Well..." She blushed and looked down. "All the chocolates I gave you. I didn't know you didn't like them..." He tried to stop himself but suddenly no amount of mental restraining was working.

"That's okay." She looked up at him in a sweet combination of surprise and relief.

"It...It is?"

"Yes, I gave them to my house keeper." He had no idea why he had suddenly found it necessary to tell her such things. It definitely wasn't because he wanted to make her feel better.

"Oh..." She shuffled her feet nervously. Then, before he could excuse himself from her company to reduce the risk of him saying anything else remotely nice, she spoke again. "Then why don't you give your house keeper your muffins?" Damn her. Most of his fan girls didn't have brain capacities like this...then again; he didn't generally go around handing out muffins to them either.

"They err don't like the...chocolate ones."

"But they like chocolate?" A strange burning sensation was traveling rapidly across his cheeks.

"No...Well yes." The Haruno's path really was a fine example of a walkway. He examined it carefully.

"Why did you make chocolate ones then?"

"They do like them...I think...but..." She used one finger to lift his chin up until he was facing her properly.

"Sasuke, are you sick?"  
"No." He slapped her hand away. She looked hurt. "Sorry. I have to go." He stalked away and it was only when he reached the gate of her garden that he realized he was still holding the muffins. He turned back. She was still standing in the doorway. "Here. These are for you."

"You already said that."

"Yes, but I left with them so I'm giving them to you again."

"Are...you going to tell me why this time?"

"I did, last time I gave them to you."

"But I thought we were starting this conversation again."

"I just want you to have them!"

"Oh...Thanks." So much for his cheeks, his entire face felt like it was burning. "I...I didn't know you liked baking."

"Well, I do."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then why bake?"

"I thought you might like muffins!"

"So they were for me?" Unfortunately, he had just decided that yes, the whole point of baking muffins had been so that in the end he could give them to Sakura. Every stir of batter and minute of baking time had been subconsciously dedicated to her.

"Yes, they were."

"That was...nice of you?"

"Hm." She coughed. He was mentally kicking himself. Why had he intentionally walked himself into this situation? "You don't like chocolate muffins do you?"

"Yes! I love them!"

"No, you don't." She was silent for a moment.

"No, you're right. But I really appreciate it anyway! I mean, I can give them to our gardener or something so they don't go to waste because I'm sure they are delicious! And..." He stopped listening. Instead, he concentrated on her face going steadily pinker from embarrassment. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She stopped talking and stood ridged in shock. He leaned back and surveyed her calmly. "W...What?"

"It's fine, as long as you don't give that to your gardener too." As he strolled down the path again, feeling strangely enlightened, he could have sworn he heard the sound of a plate of muffins crashing to the ground. Damn he loved cooking. Next he was going to see how Sakura would enjoy one of is cakes...

Nut2: Err...no comment.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, place or events depicted in Naruto.


End file.
